


Stand Off

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bold Bruce Banner, F/M, Fluff, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Philly Cheesesteak, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: When Bruce is caught kissing his agent girlfriend in the lab, Coulson loses it. Can you calm both your Big Green boyfriend and your protective friend?





	Stand Off

Bruce caught your lips with his in a simple and sweet kiss. The lower lab of the Helicarrier was empty except for the two of you with Tony off on assignment and Bruce wanted to take advantage of not having to steal kisses from you in dark corners and empty hallways.

You wound your arms around his neck happily, your hands finding their way into his chocolate curls, and the kiss got a bit more heated. You could feel Bruce smirk slightly as he lifted you to sit on the lab table you’d been leaning against and you wrapped your legs around him to pull him in closer as your tongues battled for dominance.

Within minutes he had your shirt off so he could place kisses and love bites down your neck and collarbone. You were having trouble remembering how exactly that had happened, thinking, “Well that escalated quickly,” as you smirked before letting out a moan as he sucked at a particularly sensitive spot.

Coming back down to earth you realized that this was a particularly bad position for you to be in if someone were to walk in, seeing as not only were you half naked but you and Bruce were trying to keep your relationship on the down low.

You ran your fingers through his hair, trying to keep your composure as his lips inched closer to the sensitive skin of your breast, “Bruce h-honey?”  

“Hmmm?” came the response, his lips never leaving your skin.

You gulped trying to think straight as the vibration gave you goose bumps, “We cannn’t do this h-here. Someone m-might seeee-ee.”

As you were saying it his lips teased at the exposed flesh at the edge to your bra making it so you almost couldn’t get the words out but when you finished, he paused to think about it before removing himself from you with a heavy sigh, “Right.”

You chuckled as his face set into an annoyed pout that was absolutely adorable on him and then pulled him in for one last kiss. You both knew that you would continue this later in the privacy of his room. What you didn’t know was that Hawkeye had seen the whole thing, having been on his way into the lab to ask you and Bruce a sciency question.

He’d stopped short of entering when he saw Bruce kiss you and a wicked smile spread across his lips as he snapped some photos with his phone before backing silently away.

The next day Bruce took a break from what the two of you were working on to go to the cafeteria and get you both some much-needed tea refills. He had barely made it across the room before Coulson burst in looking uncharacteristically angry, “BANNER!”  
Bruce jumped, whipping around to search for the source of his name and when his eyes locked on Coulson, he went pale. You had warned him that Phil was basically your older brother since you’d pretty much grown up on the Helicarrier and that he was extremely protective, a fact that didn’t make Bruce feel any better as Coulson advanced across the room.

He stopped in front of him holding up his phone, “Care to explain what exactly you are doing to (F/n) in these pictures.”

Bruce leaned forward slightly to get a better look, pressing his glasses up higher on his nose. The two of you were doing a lot more than kissing on the little screen and he quickly recoiled, turning a dark shade of red.

His and Coulson’s eyes met for a moment before Bruce darted in the opposite direction of him at a sprint with Coulson giving chase. Bruce managed to put a round table between them, people quickly getting out of their way as they danced around it and Bruce called, “I can explain!”  

Coulson just growled causing Bruce’s eyes to widen as he spun to make a break for it, hoping to get back to the lab. Unfortunately, his path was blocked by everyone’s favorite super-soldier, Steve, who he promptly ran into, almost tumbling backward.

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him before moving in between him and a rapidly advancing Coulson, “I think it would be wise to give Dr. Banner here a chance to explain before the two of you manage to tear the ship apart, don’t you Agent Coulson?”

Coulson seemed to calm a little and straightened his tie, “I suppose your right Captain.”

Steve looked to Bruce expectantly and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “(F/n) and I-I we have- we’ve been dating for over three months now. W-we didn’t want anyone to know until we were ready.”

Anger flashed through Coulson’s eyes again and he yelled, “Three months? What? Are you ashamed of her or something?”

Bruce’s own anger bubbled up in his chest as he matched Coulson’s level to respond, “Of course not! We were trying to avoid teasing from the rest of the team as well as situations like this one.”

The shouting match continued, getting more an more heated as Coulson accused Bruce of endangering you and poor Steve attempted to mediate the situation with no success.

Bruce finally spat at him, “Shut up Steve.” 

 

Coulson gasped, “Don’t you dare tell America’s greatest hero to shut up. He’s certainly a much better candidate to date (F/n) than you. Stable, handsome, and a perfect gentleman. You sure as hell wouldn’t catch him defiling her on top of a lab table.”

Bruce saw red then, well green actually, and the Other Guy made his inevitable appearance with a deafening roar. Coulson didn’t back down, “See you can’t even control yourself”

He squared off against the Hulk in a stare down for a second before the giant threw the nearest table at him. Coulson dodged and pulled his gun, ready to shoot. Those who weren’t smart enough to leave when this whole thing started quickly shuffled out and Steve bellowed pleas for the two of them to stop.

Before he could pull the trigger, you planted yourself between them, having arrived shortly before the table was thrown. Coulson lowered his gun as you leveled him with a glare and turned to the Hulk, who was growling angrily.

You fearlessly strode forward and pressed a hand against his chest, “Sweetie look at me.” The Hulk’s anger seemed to ebb slightly as he looked down at your calm yet unamused face, and you continued, “I’m not going anywhere, I love you and only you, but right now you need to calm down.”

The Hulk grunted in an unconvinced way, looking up at Coulson and then back at you, and you shook your head, “I don’t care what he said. I need you here with me right now. Please?”

To everyone’s surprise, the green giant started to shrink until he was back to being just normal sized Bruce and you handed him the spare set of clothes you’d grabbed as you left the lab earlier with a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek.

You turned to let him get dressed and strode over to Coulson, “What were you thinking?”

The man floundered when he was faced with the entirely peeved look you were giving him, “I-I just- I- well Kiddo- I-You’re my little sister (F/n). I was worried that-“

“That what? He was going to hurt me? That he wasn’t right for me?”

He nodded sheepishly and you sighed running a hand over your face, “I love you to death Phil but do you seriously think I would have gotten myself into this if I couldn’t handle it?”

Coulson looked to the floor, “Well… no. I suppose not.”

You felt Bruce’s hand on your shoulder and you turned to look him over before pulling him to you tightly, “Are you feeling alright?”

Bruce nodded and you set into babbling, “You’re not hurt anywhere? I should have gotten here sooner. I’m so sorry. I could have prevented all this if I had just come with you to get the tea. Are you sure you all right? I’m so sor-“

Bruce cut you off in the only way he could, pressing his lips gently to yours, and then looked you in the eye as he said, “I’m fine Sunshine. It’s not your fault at all. If I hadn’t gotten so bold in the lab yesterday no one would even know.”

You shook your head, “It takes two to tango Brucie.”

Steve cleared his throat and you both glanced toward him before parting with deep blushes coloring each of your cheeks. Coulson furrowed his brow, “Do you love her Banner? If you lie to me I’ll know.”

You shot Coulson a killer look before examining the floor, Bruce had never actually said he loved you before. You had told him you loved him many times but you knew that he wasn’t ready so he usually just kissed you in response. It was kind of sore topic between the two of you.

To your surprise Bruce didn’t skip a beat, wrapping a comforting arm around your waist as he announced, “Yes, I do.”

You head snapped up to look at him and he gazed back at you with a shy smile, “I love you (F/n). I’ve been wanting to say that for a while but the moment never seemed right.”

You grinned and met him half way for a kiss before returning the sentiment, “I love you too Bruce.”

“And (F/n) you’re happy?” Coulson asked with a sigh.

You nodded quickly, “More than ever Philly.”

Coulson grinned before taking a step forward so he was standing right in front of Bruce, “Well then Bruce, you have my blessing...,” his expression suddenly went from jovial to dark, “But if you ever hurt her in anyway not even the Other Guy will stop me from pummeling you into the ground until you never get up again. Got it?”

Bruce gulped and gave a hesitant nod and Coulson’s expression changed to happy again, “Good. Now I’d better go clear things up with Fury,” he started to walk off and paused to call over his shoulder, “Oh and good luck with Stark you two.”

You and Bruce exchanged glances and then groaned. You were never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
